natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
David L.
|place=4/20 |challenges=6 |votesagainst=3 |days=41 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=9/21 |challenges2=4 |votesagainst2=1 |days2=30 }}David L. is a contestant on Survivor: Turkmenistan. They would soon later return as a host on Survivor: Dante's Inferno and would since keep the status since, with the exception of Survivor: The Elysian Fields, where they returned to play for a second time under the name "David��". Profile Turkmenistan= Name: David (L.) Tribe Designation: What is your favorite thing about the game of Survivor? The strategy and big moves bc I think it makes the game more interesting. What skills or personality traits do you have that would benefit you in this game? Uhhh, I'd say I'm a failure What are some of your aspirations in life? Make money. Who is your favorite Survivor player? Tony Vlachos bc llama. |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Turkmenistan: 4th, 10th Juror Tell us a bit about yourself: I dont really know what to say about myself, I feel like I never have much to talk about myself. I guess I'm practically just a teenager who was grown up as a very sheltered child—my parents kinda just like exposed me to very little in life and I never really learned much of the basic skills that most people are taught when they were young. And so like for the entirety of my high school years, rather than focusing on what normal high schoolers would, I had to worry about trying to learn those basic skills that my parents never bothered to teach me. A lot of my life has been based around technology that I would not know how to even live in this society if all-of-a-sudden, all of technology, social media, whatever, was just ripped away from me one day. One thing that I enjoyed doing as a kid, and I still enjoy doing today is art. Art as a concept has evolved a lot for me; first when I was like 6 or 7, it was nothing more than just drawing silly little cartoons and whatever, however I slowly started to lose interest in it and just straight up dropped it around 3rd-4th grade. I didn't really pick it back up until 6th grade when I had it as a class, and while most people didn't care for it at all, my art teacher was still super passionate about teaching it when it was pretty clear that no one cared. Except, I did. Seeing how much she cared when no one else didn't, gave me some motivation and slowly drew (haha get it) me back into it. But over time, it slowly meant more to me than some dumb drawings on a paper. To me, it felt more of a way for me to express my emotions and let my emotions out. Because, well, as most people would confide their emotions with someone else, up to that point, I never had anyone that I felt close or comfortable enough to talk about it, so it felt so relieving for me to be able to let out everything. Even if sometimes I just took out a piece of paper and just did nothing but just scribble all over it with a pen, it made me feel better. Biggest pet peeve of mine: people who make fun of/feel the need to hate on people for their sexuality/race/identification/or even just like things they enjoy, like if they're not hurting anyone, why do you have to care? Also this isn't really a pet peeve but like cracks in like the sidewalk and roads, this sounds super random and weird but seeing like cracks and stuff just makes me feel weird for whatever reason. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? Okay, well first of all—Turkmenistan was a completely different era compared to the seasons nowadays, so a lot of things would not hold up as well as they would've back then. For one, almost everyone knew each other so there was never much of a need for introductions or much actual social game to be involved if that makes sense? For most people that season, it was like, "do challenge, see results, hey let's vote this person, tribal" and I guess overall it felt like just one big glorified Minecraft Survivor, but without the Minecraft. Anyways, I should actually talk about my own gameplay and what it was like—for me, coming from the Minecraft Gameshow Community, I was still in the mindset as if I was playing in just another gameshow: lay low during the pre-merge portion and not die, play UTR for the first few merge tribals and slowly build myself upwards from there and try to get to FTC, and I felt like I somewhat did that in there too; went with the flow pre-merge to early merge, started trying to make connections with other people that I didn't really talk to previously and I always managed to be on the right sides of the numbers of every vote except two—that being Jaydn's vote off and my own elimination; and to my surprise, I would've had a pretty good shot had I made it to Final Tribal Council, which honestly gave me a lot to think about in terms of "What if I did make it to the end? What if I didn't fluff up on Jaison's name back then?" and now overall with all that being said, I felt like I was given numerous opportunities to do things right and make myself appear more flashy or a more worthwhile player but didn't, i.e., Jaydn's vote-off, I felt like I could've done so much more in that Tribal Council alone, like for one, maybe using more effect of my idol that tribal.. Because first of all, after all of the F8-F6 blunders that occurred, I eventually owned up to the fact that i did have an idol to Jaydn and that it was the one from the tribe swap, and at the time I felt like I wouldn't have a solid way to the F3 anymore so I just needed to do anything and Jaydn didn't really have much after having 0 advantages and being vulnerable at the F5 tribal, so we kinda worked together for that vote. And so where things get bizarre about all this is that there was about an hour(ish?) left of voting and i was still indecisive of what to do, and I was literally in the middle of a Minecraft Survivor and she was like helping/co-hosting that season so we literally start talking about what to do in MINECRAFT DMS, because my idol was the idol from the premerge and there was still a merge idol still in play at the time too, so we do Ron because he absolutely had 0% chance of an idol and I don't even know what went wrong, but I just started panicking right before tribal and I was getting super nervous about everything so when tribal does come and idols get played, instead of playing it on Jaydn like we intended, I played it on myself like the paranoid moron I was. And another opportunity was the next tribal after completely fluffing everything up; I was 100% sure that I would've been the next to go so I told myself that I would absolutely focus on the FIC, but I didn't. so then I thought I was guaranteed going home 3-1, but I was yet again blessed with another opportunity to actually do things right this time because Ron ended up voting for Slothy with me for some reason. But even though I was given a second chance, I STILL FLUFFED IT UP! How do you plan on improving on your game? Everything. Uh okay, even though it sounds like a joke, what I want to improve on from Turkmenistan is literally everything—socially, I felt like I did not have a social game at all, because I already knew everyone in one way or another and so I didn't really need to talk to them unless it was for tribal or if I need numbers for a vote, and I know for 100% that if I were to do that nowadays, I would end up sitting with S7-20th. Like even like outside of that season and when I started to play in other ORG's, I went into them being like "O h, I have a g o o d s o c i a l g a m e, I got this," but in reality, it's all surface level and I truly fucking suck at the social aspects and I could barely hold a conversation with anyone for much longer than like 15 minutes and I never formed any real bonds with people when i play ORG's, but at the same time i feel like that's my fault, because my mindset for ORG's is like "Oh this is just a game, meaning I can kinda just betray and lie as much as I want really, it's just a game so none of it matters" and so ORG's I play in, I lie to everyone with complete ease without like ever realizing that I am playing with other people, real people with real emotions. As for want to improve strategically, I really kinda just like suck at the game. Like for me, when I usually try to lay low and all, "Haha no! You're a goat now!" and when I dont try to, "Haha no! 2" and I'm terrible at being able to have a good balance in between both, which I guess can also lead back to my surface-leveled social game and my inability to form good enough bonds to try to be a strategic mastermind like some people that have played this org before. Why do you want to come back and play again? Natalie. What made me want to come back? Bold of you to assume that I left in the first place.. Anyways, I want to come back because Turkmenistan was god fricking forever ago, like what? Nearly a year now. That's a long time, I aged a whole year since the last time I played, I know crazy. Also it's a 3 tribe season, which I slightly prefer more than 2 tribes, because there's less people so there's a lot less bombarding me all at once, like imagine how crazy it is to have to approach/be approached by 9+ different people at once, that's gonna get a big n o p e from me. Also less significant reasons I want to play is that there's an o r a n g e tribe and orange is big yes, aswell as i want to appear on this page too. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? Erebus, the god of darkness because I'm a d a r k and e d g y teenager r a w r. Lol jk, idk if this is a greek god, but the website that I'm looking this stuff up on says they are, so I'm rolling with it. I would choose Circe, which is the goddess of magic, and I chose her because hey, magic is pretty hecking cool, none the less being the g o d of it. Like imagine if there was someone that I really hated and I could use my magic to to like turn them into something like uh I dont know, a cat, wahpow, they're a cat now. and what are they gonna do about it after that? nothing because they're a cat now, because I turned them into cat, because I have magic powers that turns people into cats, yeahhhh!! (I would then probably proceed to turn myself into a cat because cats r cool :>). How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? Chances are that I 99.99% wont be the Sole Survivor, but that doesnt mean I won't t r y, even though I'll still fail if I try. Okay so usually when I play ORG's, I don't really have a gameplan in mind, I usually just go into it and just wing it, and while it does somewhat work—since my lowest placement ever is 12th/100—I'm never really ever satisfied by it and I always feel like there's so much more I could've done but didn't. So this time around, I wanna try something d i f f e r e n t, and play an actual a l l s t a r w o r t h y game. It's called all stars for a reason so i wanna try to make my presence actually stand o u t and not be a failure. Writing is hard and I hate doing interviews, god, you can see the progression of my interview, going from, "Hey, this looks like somewhat of a decent interview", to complete t r a s h. Survivor Turkmenistan Voting History The vote ended with a 5-5 tie between Bunni and Jake. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie, David kept his vote the same. Slothy played his Tether Advantage, therefore switching David's vote to Carter. Jaydn played a Hidden Immunity Idol for Jake, negating David's vote against him. David played a Hidden Immunity Idol, however no votes were negated. The vote ended with a 2-2 tie between David and Slothy. Per the rules, a second vote was held which resulted in another tie, causing a firemaking tie-breaker where David was ultimately eliminated. The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *David has made a major appearance in every season of being a player or a host, with the exception of ''Roatan'', in which he was neither. *David is the first contestant to find a Hidden Immunity Idol, finding the Nokhur idol. **He also holds the record for the most idols found in a career, finding a total of three Hidden Immunity Idols—one in ''Turkmenistan'', and two in ''The Elysian Fields''. *David, along with Carter, Dag, Finn, and J-Sparkz, are the first castaways to be placed on all three pre-merge tribes, being put on the Akdepe, Nokhur, and Tejen tribes at some point in the game in Turkmenistan. This would later be followed by David again, Jacob Rs., Kyra, and Wham in The Elysian Fields. **David is the only castaway to achieve this twice. Because of this, he has been on a total of eight different tribes among two seasons. *David is the first and only castaway to be voted out past 40 days into the game. *David holds the record for going the longest without receiving a vote against them, as they received their first vote on Day 41. *David has the worst fire-making score out of all of the castaways that have participated in the challenge, with a time 6:16. **This time will most likely never be beaten due to the introduction of the new live-format of said challenge in ''Macedonia''. *In Turkmenistan, David has sent the most amount of messages in his confessional out of all players, sending a total of 853 messages. *David is the first alumni to be a host for more than one season. This would later be followed by fellow Turkmenistan castaway, Carter. **In addition, David is the first alumni to become a main host for the series, which also, would be followed by Carter. *David shares the same birth date with Helix. *David has accumulated the least amount of votes out of all returning players, receiving a total of four elimination votes among his two seasons of playing. *David has yet to be properly voted out, as he was eliminated due to a Tiebreaker challenge in his original season, and then being pulled from the game in his second. *David has sent the second most amount of messages out of all players in The Elysian Fields, just being a little over 1,000 messages under JT, sending a total of 2,614 messages in his confessional. *David won the awards for Class Clown and Best Alliance, alongside Jacob Rs., Wham, and Zach. His tribe, Hyllus, would also win the award for Best Starting Tribe in The Elysian Fields. *David received 3 votes for the Fan Favorite Poll in The Elysian Fields. Category:Contestants Category:Ambiguous Contestants Category:Turkmenistan Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Turkmenistan Jury Members Category:The Elysian Fields Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Hosts Category:Production Category:Akdepe Tribe Category:Nokhur Tribe Category:�� Tribe Category:Hyllus Tribe Category:Niake Tribe Category:4th Place Category:9th Place Category:Survivor: Turkmenistan Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields